Field Order
Field Orders are special assignments in Call of Duty: Ghosts. They first appear as a blue suitcase dropped from the first death of the match. Once the suitcase is picked up, the player is given a random special assignment/challenge. If the player fails to complete the Order and dies carrying the case, it will be dropped, players can pick it up again, and a new random order is given to the next player who picks it up. Once the Order is completed, they will be rewarded with max ammo (including resupplied equipment), one Squad Point and a Care Package Marker. The Care Package can contain random killstreak rewards, but sometimes contains very powerful rewards such as the K.E.M. Strike. Several Field Order rewards are map-exclusive, and players will know if it is player exclusive by the grim reaper symbol above the crate after it is delivered. When the Order is completed, the next suitcase will drop from the next death of the match, and the cycle continues. When a player puts on a Juggernaut suit, they will receive Juggernaut-exclusive orders to complete (depending on what type of Juggernaut) and can earn another Care Package. Field Orders *Earn 2 kills while crouched. *Earn 1 kill while prone. *Earn 1 kill with a headshot. *Earn 1 kill with melee (Knife or Riot Shield). *Earn 1 kill while jumping. *Earn 1 kill from behind. *Earn 3 non-killstreak kills. *Earn 2 kills from a picked up weapon. *Earn 1 kill with your secondary weapon *Earn 1 kill from an explosive non-pointstreak weapon. *Humiliate the next enemy you kill (players walk over the enemy's corpse and "Teabag" the enemy's corpse once by crouching while standing over it) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZwU5NJJuMs * Note: Some of these orders only appear if players have the appropriate weapon/equipment within their current loadout. Example: The explosive order does not appear if the player does not have an explosive weapon or equipment in their loadout. Juggernaut Orders *Maniac: **Earn 5 melee kills. **Earn 4 kills with the Throwing Knife. **Earn 3 kills from behind. *Juggernaut, Michael Myers, Predator and Death Mariachi: **Earn 7 kills. ("Decimation Orders") *Recon: **Earn 3 kills with the Riot Shield. **Earn 4 kills with the .44 Magnum. ("Feeling Lucky Orders") Special Rewards Some maps have special rewards when the Field Order Care Package is called in. *Original Maps: **Strikezone: K.E.M. Strike. **Whiteout: Satellite Crash. **Sovereign: Sabotage. **Warhawk: Mortar Fire. **Siege: Missile Strike. *Onslaught DLC Maps: **Fog: Michael Myers. **BayView: Mortar Fire. **Containment: Mortar Fire. **Ignition: F-1 Engine Test Fire. *Devastation DLC Maps: **Ruins A: Volcano Bomb. **Ruins B: Predator. **Behemoth: Heli Gunner. **Collision: A-10 Strafe. **Unearthed: Seeker. *Invasion DLC Maps: **Pharoah: Blessing of Anubis **Departed: Death Mariachi. **Mutiny A: Cannon Barrage. **Mutiny B: Ghostly Crew **Favela: Y-8 Gunship *Nemesis DLC Maps: **Subzero: The Beast **Showtime: Slot Machine **Goldrush: Wolf Pack **Dynasty: FYL-21 Airstrike *Note: All of these rewards use the same Grim Reaper icon when obtained, but only one of these can be earned per match with the exception of Ignition, Departed and Showtime where it can be obtained again after use. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards